Puppet Show
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba put on a puppet show for their Theatre class. Chaos ensues. ONESHOT. (I do not own anything.) Modern day AU. Sort of an alternate for Galinda and Elphaba becoming friends.


"Elphie!" Galinda squealed. "Didn't you forget?!" Elphaba stared at her friend blankly for a moment.

"Forget what?" Galinda shook her head.

"Remember. I mean didn't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"For heaven's sake, Elphie!" Galinda yelled, shaking Elphaba from the shoulders like a rag doll. "We have a performance in Theatre today!" Elphaba groaned.

"I was actually trying to forget about that," she mumbled to herself.

"But it counts for three fourths of our entire course grade," Galinda whined. Elphaba groaned.

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Okay, so you remember your lines, right?" Elphaba anxiously asked Galinda, who shrugged.

"I remembered, but then I forgot." Elphaba groaned.

"Great. But, lucky for you, I had the decency to at least print out the lyrics," she mumbled, handing Galinda the song lyrics.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Where's the pink?"

"What?"

"Where's the pink?" Galinda yelled, shaking Elphaba by the shoulders so that her teeth rattled. "I'm Galinda Upland from the Upper Uplands! The paper needs to have pink SOMEWHERE!" Elphaba squirmed free from her friend's grasp.

"Calm down. I think I have a pink highlighter somewhere here," she mumbled, groping around in her bag for one. "Ah, here it is," she exclaimed, pulling it out and highlighting Galinda's lines pink. "There, I highlighted your lines. Happy?" Galinda grabbed the paper, scanned it over, and presented her friend with a curt nod.

"Too bad it isn't hot pink, though," she mumbled.

"Now, where is my puppet?" Elphaba wondered, rummaging in her bag. "Oh, yeah, here it is." She pulled out two identical unicorn puppets, each with beady black eyes and silvery hair, pink hooves and pink horns. "Here. I'm going to go get the other one."

"Hey! You got the prettier one!" Galinda whined. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"They're identical, Galinda." Galinda shook her head.

"See, the stitching is off on this one, and that ones hooves look fluffier, and-"

"Just take it already!" Elphaba exclaimed, shoving her puppet towards Galinda.

"Never mind, I like this one more," Galinda said, hugging the unicorn to her chest.

"Okay, I found the third unicorn puppet," Elphaba said, showing Galinda the third unicorn. It was entirely pink except for the hooves and eyes which were white and black.

"OOOH! IT'S PINK! I WANT IT!" Galinda said, grabbing the puppet from Elphaba.

"Galinda, are you sure you want to play both your puppet and the 'teacher'?" Elphaba nervously asked.

"Yes," Galinda said.

"You're sure?" Galinda paused.

"Yep."

"Okay, then. Let's start rehearsal-"

"Kids! We're starting now!" the theatre teacher called. Elphaba groaned.

"Great, we didn't even get to rehearse," she groaned. Galinda shrugged.

"Oh, well, I still know most of my lines," Galinda pointed out. Elphaba nodded.

"Fair enough. We can just improv anything if we need to."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, Galinda, it's crowded in here," Elphaba whispered.

"I can't get this sock puppet on!" she exclaimed.

"Shh, the audience can hear us." Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Try-hard."

Elphaba's puppet rose up from behind the curtain. Elphaba-puppet waltzed around on the small stage, humming a song to herself. A few moments later, Galinda-puppet was up and humming too. The two puppets slowly backed up into each other.

"Watch where you're going!" Elphaba-puppet exclaimed, both puppets spinning around at the same time.

"Great," Galinda-puppet groaned. "It's you."

"I don't get it," Elphaba-puppet mumbled. "Why are we even in the same class? I can't wait 'till I graduate, it'll mean more quiet and less you," Elphaba-puppet sneered. From below the stand, Galinda giggled, before making Galinda-puppet animately shake her head.

"Easy for you to say," Galinda-puppet snickered.

"Children, children! Boys, girls, and others!" the science teacher, Miss Miranda, squawked through sharp white teeth, her figure perched on Galinda's concealed hand. Galinda had cleverly changed her voice to a much lower pitch, a lot more mature-sounding, and Elphaba wondered for a moment if someone had suddenly possessed Galinda or something.

"Today we have a very important science test. It will determine whether you move on and graduate from Shiz, do you hear me?" The class of Galinda-puppet and Elphaba-puppet nodded, and Miss Miranda sighed.

"All right, get to it, then. I'm going to sort you into groups so that you may succeed... I mean fail... I mean, succeed!" the puppet animately exclaimed. The audience giggled a little at this. "Now, let's see... Galinda, I'm going to pair you with..."

"Please don't let it be Elphaba, not Elphaba, please," Galinda-puppet whispered.

"Elphaba Thropp!" Miss Miranda suddenly exclaimed.

"Nooooo!" Chorused both Galinda-puppet and Elphaba-puppet.

"No, you see, Miss Miranda, this is a huge mistake. You see, she and her, I mean, me and her, I mean her and I, we don't get along," Elphaba-puppet said quickly.

"Yeah, you see, we really hate each other and we would not be productive at all!" Galinda-puppet exclaimed.

"Oh well, too bad, my goal in this class is to make you fail- I mean, succeed! Now, suck it!" Miss Miranda was lowered from the stand. Real Elphaba fumbled around in her pocket for the lyrics offstage.

"Great, of all people in the class I get paired with, it has to be the Drama Queen," Galinda-puppet groaned.

"Easy for you to say," Elphaba-puppet quipped. "You look so old, like my grandma, I mean, come on, your hair is even white!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Galinda-puppet exclaimed. "We both have white hair!"

"You're stupid!" Elphaba-puppet finally said.

"Gasp!" gasped Galinda-puppet. "Watch your language, woman!"

"You know what? I don't care. I'm not stooping to your level. I'm just gonna finish this project and hope I get a good grade," Elphaba-puppet mumbled. "Now, what ingredient should we put in the mix first?" She stared at the sheet for a long time. "What the hell? We're making a cake? This is a cake recipe." She put the sheet down and sighed.

"Oh, screw it, just put in whatever," Galinda-puppet mumbled, miming tossing ingredients into a pot. Elphaba-puppet appeared to be focused on the directions, so she didn't see Galinda-puppet.

"Do I put this in?" she finally asked Galinda-puppet.

"Yep," Galinda-puppet said, not even bothering to look.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Galinda-puppet roared.

"Okay, then," Elphaba-puppet mumbled, tossing the herb into the pot.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" Galinda-puppet suddenly sang.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on this," Elphaba-puppet grumbled back.

"Oh, look, it's bubbling!" Galinda-puppet sang, while animately jumping up and down and pointing into thin air where the pot was supposed to be.

"The stuff is rumbling," Elphaba-puppet exclaimed.

"Why is it steaming...?" Galinda-puppet wondered.

"What is the meaning of all this hard work? I swear I'm going to burst... Nooooooo! Working! Never-ending, pointless working!" Both chorused.

"Great," Galinda-puppet groaned.

"Now look," Elphaba-puppet. sang quickly.

"See, it's exploding!" Galinda-puppet yelled.

"AHH!" Both puppets screamed. "MISS MIRANDA!" Elphaba-puppet yelled. "It exploded!"

"THE CAKE EXPLODED! THE CAKE IS A LIE! THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Elphaba-puppet screamed. Miss Miranda rose onstage and looked at the mess that the two puppets had made.

"It was her fault!" both puppets chorused.

"No, it was your fault! You're the one who made me put that dumb ingredient in!" Elphaba shot back.

"Oh, really?" Galinda-puppet sneered. "You should've been paying attention! Drama Queen! Plus, you were the one who started singing when we should've been focusing!"

"Me?" Elphaba-puppet exclaimed angrily. "You were the one who started singing about feelings or whatever!"

"Children! Children! Stop!" Miss Miranda exclaimed. "It's supposed to happen?"

"What?" Galinda-puppet wondered.

"Wait, it's supposed to explode?" Elphaba-puppet asked, lowering the hatchet she had been planning to pound Galinda-puppet in the head with.

"Yes, yes, of course it's supposed to explode!"

"So does this mean we pass?" Galinda-puppet wondered.

"Yes, yes, I suppose so," Miss Miranda said, before sinking off-stage.

"Soo..." Galinda-puppet said.

"That was weird," Elphaba-puppet pondered.

"Well, it's all thanks to me that we passed," Galinda-puppet haughtily exclaimed. "I mean, come on, I'm the one who told you to put the right ingredient in the pot and all."

"Are you kidding?" Elphaba-puppet shot back. "I was the one who started the awesome singing. I mean, come on, without me, it wouldn't have been half as cool."

"I was the one who started singing!" Galinda-puppet shrieked. "I did all the work and all you did was stand there!"

"And sing," Elphaba-puppet pointed out.

"Whatever," Galinda-puppet mumbled.

"Anything you can do, I can do better."

"Sooner or later, I'm greater than you," Galinda-puppet shot back.

"Granny-hair," Elphaba-puppet mumbled.

"Drama Queen," Galinda-puppet quipped.

Both puppets sank offstage for a moment, before rising back up again.

"Hey, wanna be friends?" Galinda-puppet asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Elphaba-puppet exclaimed.

"Okay, bye, see ya around," Galinda-puppet said before both sank offstage again.

"The end!" real Galinda and Elphaba chorused from behind the stand. The audience applauded quietly, and the two slipped back into their seats.

* * *

"Galinda, Elphaba, can you stay here for a minute?" the theatre teacher asked them after class.

"Yes?" Galinda asked, yanking Elphaba towards her.

"I wanted to film your puppet production to use as an example for other classes," their teacher explained. "Can we film it tomorrow?"

"YES!" Galinda yelled, jumping up and down.

"Don't mind her, she's all excited, we would be glad to do so," Elphaba said.

"Great," their teacher said.

"Bye, Miss Miranda," both girls chorused as they walked out the door.

* * *

_**So this was originally an actual puppet show that my friend and I put on for our theater class. I adapted the song lyrics and she came up with some of the lines and such. It was great fun, and around 75% of this actually happened. I'll just leave you to figure out what. :-)**_

_**P.S. The song is sung to the tune of "What is this Feeling?"**_


End file.
